dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Venusaur (3.5e Monster)
Description::This titan of a plant-lizard thunders along the ground, surprisingly agile for its size. Its hide appears to be formed out of both scales and woody fibers, and the giant flower on its back extends vines which whip around in a frenzy. Venusaurs are sweet smelling and larger versions of Ivysaurs. Their scaly hide is thick and fibrous, and their flower is leafy and broad-petalled. Their flower is usually filled with hundreds of seeds, of which usually only a handful are mature enough to grow into a Bulbasaur if planted. The seeds grow in a spiral pattern, the larger ones on the edge periodically falling off - in the hopes of growing into new Bulbasaurs. Venusaurs have little to do with their Bulbasaur offspring, but are usually kind to any Bulbasaur they meet, generously sharing their stored solar energy with the younglings in the hopes that they might evolve. The petals of a Venusaur are usually splotchy and distinctive - no two Venusaurs have the same pattern of petal markings. While venusaurs are often quite happy to sit and gather sunlight for hours or days, they can also subsist indefinitely on food eaten with their toothy maws. No portion of a Venusaur is truly required for its survival, the flower can regrow the lizard, and the lizard can regrow the flower. The Venusaur stores a second copy of its memories in the flower - so even decapitation is only an inconvenience to a Venusaur. Combat Improved Grab (Ex): If a Venusaur strikes an opponent with a Slam or Vine Whip attack it can attempt a grapple as free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Constrict (Ex): A Venusaur automatically deals Vine Whip damage with a successful grapple check against Medium-size or smaller creatures. Razor Leaf (Su): A Venusaur can emit a host of rigid and sharp leaves from its bulb that flense everything in their path. A Venusaur’s razor leaf attack inflicts 4d6 + Venusaur’s Hit Dice + Venusaur’s Constitution modifier in slashing damage on every creature and object within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two Hit Dice of the Venusaur), creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + Venusaur’s Constitution modifier + 1/2 Venusaur’s Hit Dice). Venusaur may not use Razor Leaf for 1d4+1 rounds after having used it. The Sample Venusaur’s Razor Leaf attack inflicts 4d6+22 slashing damage to a range of 60 ft. with a save DC of 24. Gather Sunlight (Ex): A Venusaur may take a standard action to gather sunlight, provided that it is in direct sunlight at the time. If it does so, it may use its Solar Beam ability 1d4 rounds later. The Venusaur may not Gather Sunlight again until it has used its Solar Beam. Solar Beam (Su): As a single Sunbeam used by a Druid with a level equal to the Venusaur's Hit Dice, except as follows. Damage inflicted is 1d8 per hit die of the Venusaur. The save DC is 17 plus the Venusaur's Constitution modifier. Only a single beam may be invoked for each use of Gather Sunlight, and Solar Beam may only be used after the charge up time is complete, as described for the Gather Sunlight ability. The sample Venusaur's Solar Beam inflicts 15d8 damage with a save DC of 22. Poison Powder (Ex): Creatures who remain within close proximity (20 ft.) of a Venusaur for 2 consecutive rounds are exposed to Insanity Mist unless they do not breathe during that period (either because they do not normally breathe or because they voluntarily hold their breath). Venusaur can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. Plant Traits (Ex): A Venusaur is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing. It is not subject to critical hits and has low-light vision. Venusaurs have an Intelligence score and are thus affected by mind-affecting effects. Skills and Feats: Venusaurs receive skills and feats as if they were magical beasts. *A Venusaur gains a +4 bonus to Hide checks made in vegetated areas, and a +2 racial bonus to Use Rope. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20